Princess Miruko
by MiraSakago
Summary: This is only the begining for Kirei as she first meets the love of her life and is kiddnapped! But who is it that has kiddnapped her and why is he calling her princess? Find out in Princess Miruko! Yes there will be more I just have not had the chance yet


Looking back at her boyfriend through her tear-blurred eyes Kirei ran from the school and to the park, one of her many sanctuaries. She sat down on a swing and cried silently for hours till she looked to her right and noticed it was already sunset and that someone was sitting on the swing next to her. The light worked in the strangers favor and hid their face in shadows.

"What's the matter?" came a deep comforting voice.

"Nothing," Kirei snarled and burst again into uncontrollable tears.

He got up and pulled Kirei to her feet wrapping her arms around her shaking shoulders. Instead of pulling away Kirei leaned into him and cried on his shoulder. They stood there in the park until the sun sank underneath the horizon and the only source of light was the moon and streetlamps.

Kirei looked up her tears finally used up for the day, "I'm sorry, I'm a baby I know," she said wiping her still watery blue eyes her black, blue-streaked hair getting tangled. _I must look like a mess,_ she thought. "I have to get home but... thank you," she kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" came the familiar screech of Kirei's roommate Ryho who was only a year older with purple hair and black streaks. "You weren't in school today when I went looking and no one knew where the hell you had gone!" she was waving a spatula in the air and her eyes had an evil glint to them. When Kirei walked right by her without a single comeback her green eyes snapped into concern. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"He broke up with me... Naruki..." Kirei walked into her bedroom and shut the door without another word.

She went to bed without dinner and woke up the next morning wondering about the guy at the park. _I wonder if he was good looking, II never even got to see his face._ Forgetting all about her big breakup she went to the kitchen for some breakfast. When Ryho wasn't there ready with food she went to her bedroom and pounded on the door. "Ry-chaaaan foooood!" she whined.

"What the hell Kirei it's friggin dawn I'm not getting up to make your lazy ass breakfast!"

"But we have school?'" she said a bit confused.

"Its Saturday you stupid whore!"

"Oh yeah... bye then!"

"Where are you going?"

"The park!" she said cheerfully.

"This early!"

"Yup... bye!"

"I'm gonna kill her," Ryho muttered into her pillow as she fell back asleep.

Kirei walked towards the swings, sat down and started spinning herself when her swing stopped suddenly. "Hey!" she yelled looking up at a hand holing one of the chains.

"Hey," came a familiar voice, Kirei dropped her gaze a little and came face to face with a stranger. (Handsome though he was) She fell backwards off the swing. "Uh... you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah fine," she waved his hand away but he pulled her to her feet anyway but she tripped and fell forwards into his arms. _Yeah real graceful_, she thought as she blushed. "Familiar..." she mumbled

"Huh?"

"Oh... nothing," she said moving away from him. "Wait I know! You're that guy from yesterday!" she started to blush even harder.

"If you are the girl from yesterday then yeah."

"Uh... well... kinda."

"Why were you crying?" he asked in the same comforting tone as yesterday only this time he was uncomfortably close.

"Oh well you know it was your stupid standard breakup..." Kirei mumbled but he was now too close for her to continue. _What amazing green eyes,_ she thought, him being close enough for her to determine the different colors in his irises, _so beautiful..._

She was still obsessing over his eyes when he pulled her up into an unexpected but wonderfully deep and passionate kiss. And being the idiot that our main character is she faints in his arms.

A Word From the Author: Just to let all my readers out there know the main character is based on me or on what I would like to be so when I make fun of her I'm really making fun of myself and I say Kirei is a stupid bitch so there! Now on to the next chapter!

Kirei woke up in a strange room that wasn't hers and in a bed that definitely wasn't hers. _Oh shit... where the hell am I?_ _Ok let's look at the facts. What happened before I woke up? Umm... oh yeah that guy kissed me... yay! Then what happened? I friggin fainted that's what! So I must be... where he lives... in his bed._ Kirei flipped the blankets off her. _I'm still in my clothes...crud. No if he'd raped me I'd want to have been a wake to enjoy it!_

"Evening," Kirei jumped up startled. He was standing in the doorway smiling at her. _I don't even know his name! Eh who needs it._

"Um... yeah... what time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "About... midnight." He looked up. Kirei fell off the bed. _How could I have been asleep for that long!?_ "You might as well stay for the night."

"Whaaa!"

"I mean it's very late and I don't trust the city streets at night." He blushed.

"Oh... well... yeah,"

"I have a phone over there," he pointed to a black cordless phone on a wooden desk, "call... whomever."

"Thanks..." Kirei got up and walked over to the phone... and her stomach gave a loud growl. "Heh..." she gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I saved some food for you, I'll go heat it up."

"Yay! I mean, thanks again," he left and she called Ryho, "Come on darn you pick up!" _She's probably out looking for me. _Kirei sat down on the bed again and sighed, _well at least I left her a message..._

"Foods ready!" the not really stranger anymore, person, guy called.

Kirei smiled, _not so bad. I'm in a house or apartment, haven't figured that out yet, with a really hott guy and food! Life is good!_ She got up and walked into a living room and followed her nose to a small kitchen. She sat down at the little island counter thingy where there were chairs. He walked in and pushed a plate in front of her. Without even waiting to find out what it was she started shoveling food into her mouth. Kirei felt him staring at her so she looked up.

"Good?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly. He laughed and sat down next to her, "Good, I made it." He picked up a napkin and wiped her face for her. She swallowed and smiled.

"I don't even know your name," she replied stupidly.

"Yoru."

That sounded familiar. "Um if I'm going to stay here tonight, where am I going to sleep?"

"On my bed of course."

"Oh but then you won't have anywhere to sleep and..."

"Yes I will," he interrupted leaning closer.

"But are you..."

"Yes," getting closer.

"Positive..."

He kissed her. "Go to bed, I'll clean up." He took her plate and got up.

In a daze she got up and walked into his bedroom again. _I don't have pajamas and I need to take a shower and..._

"Bathrooms on the right when you walk out of the bedroom!" Yoru shouted to her.

So like the idiot that Kirei is she walked out of his room and went to open the door on the left. As she reached for the handle the door opened and smacked her in the face.


End file.
